Character Database
Demon Royal Family Alice "Puh-lease! I'm only interested in someone who can endure the pain I cause them! And someone who can survive being killed! It's yours truly who will do the talking! With my whip, of course! Hahaha!" The main protagonist of the series, and the one the series is named after. Alice is a sadist who delights in punishing and humiliating others, especially her own brother. * Anti-Villain: Eventually becomes this, given her actual goal is to turn humans into her "puppets" to preserve their innocence, personality and appearance so that they never have to suffer as demonic puppets do not feel traumatized. * Ax-Crazy: Wastes little time in demonstrating just how much of a psycho she is, killing people left and right with pleasure, though most of her victims appear to be Asshole Victims. * Benevolent Boss: She is very kind to her demonic puppets and refuses to think of using them as shields. She also fights alongside her puppets and treats them as her friends, which is a lot more then she treats other people. * Bitch in Sheep's Clothing: She seems like a nice, if extremely flirtatious girl. Then she starts killing people... * Bi The Way: Alice is very straightforward with her sexuality, admitting that "seeing cute girls excites her" and her main torture targets are men. While it isn't said what her type is, it is important to note that she, jokingly, said her type was "someone who can withstand her torture", but it obviously was a joke, which Luca pointed out. She then said her type was "someone who understands and can deal with her pain", which is a much more serious answer, and not even Luca or Nova could tell if she was lying or not. * Blue and Orange Morality: It's hard to tell whether her motives are good or bad. On one hand, she's "devouring" humans to turn them into puppets, preserving their innocence, personality and appearance, intending to make them unable to suffer. On the other, she makes those killings as sadistic as possible. * Consummate Liar: By her own admission. * Cute and Psycho: Unlike most of the other main characters who are sweet or Tsundere, her sweetness is only a front for her psychotic personality. It doesn't seem the cute half is completely fake as she killed some guys for hurting a defenseless kitten, it's just her psychotic side that is more prominent. * Damsel out of Distress: It's no easy feat to kidnap her or restrain her and she might get out before anyone arrives to save her. * Dark Action Girl: Unlike most of the other characters, she is very aware of her murderous actions, and is the most dangerous demon to date with a S-level threat classification. * First-Name Basis: She makes no mention of her surname willingly, at first. * Friend to All Living Things: Just not human beings... or at least the nastier side of humanity considering the people we've actually seen her kill are not exactly saints. The demonic puppets often make note of how kind she is to them, even going so far as to think of them as her fellow demons, because of the rather harsh treatment they often get from others. * Gratuitous French: Her "Fleuve d'étoiles" whip's name means "River of Stars". * Interplay of Sex and Violence: She seems to enjoy inflicting pain on, and otherwise punishing, other people a little too much... * Kick the Dog: Alice gets the most personal pleasure out of making Nova suffer. However, some of her methods (covering him in watermelon seeds and mayonnaise) aren't exactly the most effective means of doing so. * Ms. Fanservice: She's a large-breasted albino who consistently wears skimpy outfits, carries a whip, is frequently subject to Clothing Damage, almost always fights other women, is often depicted in cosplay outfits and sometimes maid costumes, is occasionally captured and tied up, and is commonly drawn from provocative angles or with emphasis on suggestive body parts. * The Power of Love: Loke claims this is why their bond is strong enough that he can summon himself without using up her magic power. She denies anything of the sort. * Sadist: The major attribute that makes her the total opposite of Nova is that, while her brother lives to be punished, Alice would much rather do the punishing. * Strong Family Resemblance: She looks virtually identical to her mother, Elaine. * Took a Level in Kindness: Way back at the start of the series, she's a Jerk with a Heart of Gold who, while caring towards her puppets and friends (as much as she can be), is more inclined to punishing them for no good reason. As the series progresses, she becomes more mature, friendly, heroic and self-confident. To a degree, that is... * Twincest: One of the routes in the game is Nova, her twin brother. Even in the series, it is shown that Nova does have some romantic feelings for her, but cannot express them in a healthy, positive way. * What Measure Is a Non-Human?: Her defining trait as a puppeteer is that she treats all of her puppets as living, feeling beings rather than tools to be used. * Whip It Good: She carries her Fleuve d'étoiles. She can also turn it into a sword. * You Gotta Have Blue Hair: She has white hair which turns silver in her demon form. * Zettai Ryouiki: She often wears stockings with her school uniform, which emphasizes her legs. Nova * Bedmate Reveal: Alice reveals to have woken up several times with Nova next to her. * Bishōnen: Even prettier than Loke. He's attractive to the point where Alice compliments his beauty and Loke fears he would grab the girls' attention away from him if he ever attends school again; and he does. * Catchphrase: "Are you going to punish me?" * Clueless Chick Magnet: It only takes him going to class once for the girls around Loke to focus on him instead, but Nova has yet to notice. Not that he would care if he did, since his attraction is "reserved for Alice-San only". * Cute and Psycho: While his kind and happy nature is genuine, that doesn't mean he's completely harmless. Aside from his already existing Yandere tendencies, he also enjoys horror movies for how helpless the victims are. * Creepy Monotone: Once he reveals his true personality, this is his default tone of voice. * Dark and Troubled Past: It's strongly implied that he was horrendously bullied his entire life, and given that he's very quick to offer to take his clothes off when he thinks Alice is mad at him, it's possible he was sexually harassed as well. * Desperately Craves Affection: He was bullied so severely throughout his life that he's convinced that the only way people will pay attention to him is to humiliate himself in front of them. This is shown to have some very dark consequences when he's in his demon form, as he commits murder in the name of his "beloved", who is most likely Alice. * Disproportionate Retribution: He pretty much asks to be punished by Alice over everything, even when he does something right. * Hates Being Alone: He's willing to go to extremes, such as degrading himself in front of Alice, giving her his money, being exploited, and taking all kinds of abuse from her if it means he won't be alone. * Love Makes You Evil: Claims that he murders because it would have pleased the only one who ever truly loved him. It's implied (and later confirmed) that this person is Alice. * Nightmare Fetishist: He likes horror movies because of how helpless the victims are in them. * School Bullying Is Harmless: Ahahaha, no. Nova's been systematically abused by his peers ever since childhood, and learned that the only way his sister would be willing to pay him the slightest bit of mind was to utterly humiliate himself in front of her. If he feels Alice is getting bored by his company, he'll offer to perform degrading acts like stripping or imitating a sea turtle laying eggs. * Single-Target Sexuality: It is heavily implied that he is madly in love with Alice, and it's outright confirmed. Nova claims that Alice was the only person who showed him "love and affection" hence his extreme devotion to her. * That Came Out Wrong: He says that he "pleaded with (Alice) in many ways" to get her to help him look for Nyx, prompting Alice to tell him "Don't say anything that'll make people take it the wrong way..." ** She also tries to help strengthen her and Alice's alibis by saying they "woke up together that morning." Everyone is quick to ask what kind of situation that was, which Nova says is because he "accidentally fell asleep next to Alice." * Too Kinky to Torture: He asks to be punished all the time. The times Alice punishes him, he looks like he enjoys it. * Weakness Turns Him On: His romance has Nova declare that he wants to be Alice's private nurse and take care of her forever. He also wouldn't mind her being crippled for the rest of her life so that she needs to depend on him. * Yandere: He shows shades of this, both in Episode 3 after revealing that he killed for the sake of someone he loved (who is heavily implied, and later confirmed, to be his sister) and towards Alice in his ending, in which he openly contemplates rendering her an invalid so he can take care of her forever. It's hinted that he could become a fully-fledged Yandere if he's pushed too far. Demon servants Cherche A wyvern rider in the service of the demon royal family as an oracle. She was raised with simple values and likes to cook and sew, but loves her "sweet, adorable" wyvern Minerva even more. * Christmas Cake: She believed she'd become this due to Minerva scaring off suitors. * The Confidant: For Alice. Being the only person who understands her plight, Cherche is the only person Alice can allow herself to show weakness to. * Curtains Match the Window: Cherche has pink hair and pink eyes. * Custom Uniform: It's not noticeable at first, but her Wyvern Rider outfit is unique, as it is backless, has a microskirt and tights (albeit still cut around the inner thigh), and is dark blue. * Deadpan Snarker: Despite being sweet and ladylike, she's got a wicked sense of humor. Alice herself notes that Cherche's "derisive snicker" is devastating to her ego. * Dragon Rider: With her precious wyvern mount, Minerva. * Fiery Redhead: Subverted, as she's usually very calm and tranquil unless you get on her bad side. * Fluffy Tamer: In her eyes, Minerva is the cutest thing in the world. * Friend to Bugs: She is very fascinated with bugs, and goes around collecting cicada husks to Robin's horror. * Hair Color Dissonance: It's a little hard to tell whether her hair is supposed to be a light red or a dark pink. Her official art leans more towards pink, while her in-game sprites lean more towards red. * Hair Decorations: A hairband with dragon/wyvern wings on it. * Lady of War: A classy lady who can tear enemies apart with an axe and look dignified doing it. * Little Miss Badass: She gained her vicious mount wyvern Minerva by defeating her and surviving her fire breath. She only got a burn scar on her shoulder (a bald spot in the Japanese version) from the encounter. While nine years old. * Meido: She was a servant to the demon royal family. She doesn't wear the usual outfit, but her hairband does resemble a maid's headdress. * Nice Girl: Kind, compassionate and generally very pleasant. * Nightmare Fetishist: She generally dotes on her wyvern like she's a puppy dog and often reacts in surprise when Minerva tries to attack people. Her standard reaction to anything abnormal is a soft, dreamy "Cute...". * Ninja Maid: Cherche was originally just an oracle for the demon royal family, but at some point her duty as a retainer mixed with domestic tasks, causing her to be handy with both an axe and a tea pot. * Rose-Haired Sweetie: True to her pink hair, Cherche is kind, compassionate and generally very pleasant. * Servile Snarker: To Alice. * Sexy Backless Outfit: A unique style that separates her from other Wyvern Riders. The refined connotations apply. * Silk Hiding Steel: The disposition of a refined servant with the skills of a deadly warrior. * Tranquil Fury: She does not raise her voice, but it's always eerily clear when she's losing her patience. * What Measure Is a Non-Cute?: Cherche has a different taste in cute things than everyone else. This ranges from bugs to her wyvern. Demonic Puppets Zodiac Rin Miyamoto -- Aries the Ram Aries is a meek puppet who can conjure fluffy pink clouds of wool in battle. * Animal Gender-Bender: She represents the astrological sign of the ram, which is a male sheep. * Apologetic Attacker: She apologizes to her opponents before wool-bombing them, which doesn't even hurt them anyway. * Apologizes a Lot: "I'm sorry" is her Catchphrase, even in battle. * Badass Adorable: She can send any opponent into submission with her wool, and apologizes every time. * Catchphrase: "Sumimasen!" ("I'm sorry!") * Collared by Fashion: Wears a big poofy collar made of wool. * Horned Humanoid: She is part ram, though it's odd considering female sheep don't grow horns. * Mundane Made Awesome: She uses Wool Magic which, given her opponents' reactions, seems to paralyze them with the sheer pleasure the softness that the wool produces. * Rose-Haired Sweetie: She's far from cheerful, but she's still sweet and docile. * Sweet Sheep: Notably so. The Ram is traditionally characterized as an aggressive animal, but here Aries is an adorable, kind, docile young woman. * You Gotta Have Blue Hair: Her hair is silver. Shin -- Taurus the Golden Bull Shin is a humanoid minotaur who possesses Herculean strength, but is also a total pervert who is constantly distracted by Alice's hot body. * An Axe to Grind: His signature weapon is a giant, two-sided battle ax that can also block bullets. * The Big Guy: His main asset that he provides to his summoner is when the situation requires a physically mighty individual. * The Chew Toy: Nearly every time he's summoned, he's quickly knocked flat on his face for laughs. * Chivalrous Pervert: His contract with Alice essentially stipulates that as long as she stays hot, he'll gladly protect her sexy, sexy body. To that end, he summons himself to block an attack that Alice couldn't have otherwise dealt with. * Distracted by the Sexy: His biggest downfall half the time is when he stops mid-fight to admire Alice's sexy body. * A''' '''Load of Bull: He is a "minotaur", as is to be expected as a puppet of the bull zodiac sign. * Lovable Sex Maniac: In his own words, he's not a pervert; he's "just a fan of pretty ladies" or "faithful to his lust." * Overshadowed by Awesome: He's pretty damn strong and can clear a room full of ordinary humans with ease. Unfortunately for him, the majority of the opponents Alice faces are anything but ordinary humans. * Signature Move: The anime gives him the ground-splitting "Fierce Moove" attack. * The Worf Effect: He's Alice's strongest spirit in terms of raw physical strength, and yet out of the dozen or so fights he has participated in, he has won exactly one fight against a relatively low-power enemy. Loke -- Leo the Lion Loke is a playboy who is hardly ever seen outside the company of young ladies. * Cat Boy: They're difficult to see, but his puppet form has pointed ears hidden in that Anime Hair. * Chick Magnet: He's often seen with girls drooling over him. * Chivalrous Pervert: He always has his sights on young women whenever he has the chance, but he's a genuinely nice and heroic guy. * Knight in Shining Armor: He describes himself as this to Alice, pulling multiple Big Damn Heroes moments for her sake across the series. * Light 'em Up: His ring, Regulus, gives him the power of light magic. * Meaningful Name: "Regulus" is the brightest star in the Leo constellation. * O.O.C. Is Serious Business: Loke is such a calm yet shameless flirt that when he suddenly tries driving his girlfriends away or raising his voice, his friends realize it's an indicator that he knows something is seriously wrong. * The Power of Love: He claims this to be the reason he can summon himself to help Alice even when she doesn't call him. * Ring of Power: Regulus allows him to perform Light Magic. He also uses regular Ring Magic before becoming one of Alice's puppets. * Ship Tease: He flirts quite constantly with Alice, which often ends with him being "punished" by the latter. * Shonen Hair: His puppet form has longer, spikier hair resembling a lion's mane. * Significant Anagram: "Loke" is an anagram of "Leo" with the letter "K" added. Jacob -- Virgo the Maiden "Indeed, I am. Lady Alice gave me a home when nobody else would. I will happily serve her until my dying day." Jacob is a dutiful butler who can burrow underground and manipulate earth, making him one of Alice's top combat-ready puppets. From household chores to combat, he can do it all, but he doesn’t show an ounce of friendliness towards anyone besides Alice. * Abusive Parents: ** As revealed by Jacob, his parents were nobles who straight-up abandoned him at the demon castle to be a servant. * Because You Were Nice to Me: He explains to Nyx that Alice was kind to him when nobody else was during his early days as a butler. That's why he's so devoted to her. * Bishōnen: An archetypical one, with slender, feminine looks, long hair, and a pleasant voice (helped by his British accent in the dub). * Bodyguard Crush: Has this towards Alice. * Dark and Troubled Past: It's revealed that he was mistreated and abused by his parents for as long as he can remember before they ultimately abandoned him to become a servant to the demons purely so they could be rid of him. And even then, he was still constantly belittled and mistreated by the rest of the palace staff until Alice came into his life, which is why he's both devoutly loyal to her and why he's so anti-social to everyone else. He even outright says that Alice was the only person in his life up to that point who ever treated him with kindness. * Deadpan Snarker: Some of his words involve some blunt sarcasm left and right, especially with Nyx. * Dishing Out Dirt: He specializes in Earth Magic, specifically Diver, to burrow underground and manipulate earth. * Fainting: During his own route, it has him faint from Alice praising him. * Haughty Help: Jacob is Alice's personal butler and attendant, and serves her with the utmost care and is unfailingly polite to her, even when things are rough. However, he's snobbish and rude to everyone else and strikes up conversations with others, even Alice's close friends, just to mock them. * Hidden Heart of Gold: If anyone so much as implies Jacob is actually a nice guy deep down, he will belligerently deny it and try to prove them wrong. * Hyper-Competent Sidekick: Alice wants for nothing with Jacob - he's good at chores, cooking, holds vast knowledge on almost any subject, and is highly skilled in combat. According to Alice, however, this wasn't always the case; his parents were nobles who turned him over to the demon royal family, so at first he didn't know how to do most things, and it was only thanks to Alice that he stayed in service. * I Am Very British: Speaks with a very formal Received Pronunciation accent in the English dub. * Jerk with a Heart of Gold: Is callous to sometimes-hilarious extents towards almost anyone who isn't Alice, who he loyally and enthusiastically serves. * Love Confession: ** "I love you...I was always afraid to say it, but from now on I will tell you every single day. I love you." * No Social Skills: Is rude and dismissive to almost everyone. * Parental Abandonment: He eventually reveals that he was turned over to the demon royal family as a child, and he never saw his Blue Blood parents again. He even tells Nyx that he cannot remember what his parents looked like. * The Reliable One: Jacob proves himself to be a great asset to Alice in innumerable departments from combat, to household chores, to advising. He even knows every inch of the demon kingdom in case Alice should ever need directions. * Sugar-and-Ice Personality: He's attentive and kind towards Alice, but very rude and abrasive towards almost everyone else. * True Companions: If Alice is ever in peril, Jacob will be there to aid her. His personal skill specifically serves to protect Alice, and no matter what path she decides to take or the choices she makes, Jacob will never be an enemy. * Tsundere: A mild type A. Most of the time when he does something nice, his words are along the lines of "it's not for you" or "I have nothing better to do anyway". * Tunnel King: His main ability, Diver, allows Jacob to travel underground as simply as swimming in water. With this spell, Jacob can create holes to either trap someone or utilize as an escape method. * Voluntary Shapeshifting: He adapts his looks to his owner's taste, though not for much else. Demon Nobles Nyx "I'm quite sure I didn't ask you this question so I suggest you keep your mouth shut." An important character in the series. Nyx is a silent but deadly girl who's somewhat enemies with almost everyone in the series, not until she loses interest in Alice. * All Love Is Unrequited: Nyx had fallen in love with Alice when she was about 14 years old but was sure she would never love her back. * Beware the Quiet Ones: Nyx is silent but deadly, even Nova is somewhat scared of her. * Big Brother Worship: Smokey is the only family she has left due to the war that took place 300 years prior to the start of the series. She is devoted to protecting her big brother no matter what. * Bi the Way: She was revealed to be Bisexual at the beginning of the series. * Chain Pain: Nyx loves chains (specifically gold chains) and plans to use them for some future killing sprees to choke her victims to death. * Eerie Pale-Skinned Brunette: Nyx has pale skin and pale brown hair which fades into black color. She has the will to make her hair longer or shorter. * Everything's Sparkly with Jewelry: She loves putting golden jewelry all over her horns when they're long. * Friendly Enemy: She's enemies with almost everyone in the series but the only one who she made up with was Nova. * Gruesome Goat: Her signature animal is the Pygmy Goat because that's the smallest goat species and because Nyx is one of the smallest characters in the series. * Not Growing Up Sucks: She stayed the same height since she was 10 and never grew. * Power Incontinence: Her main ability, Shadow Magic, has disobeyed her and got out of control, resulting in Nyx having a traumatizing flashback. * You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Angry: She gets angry due to many things, one being when people cut her off while she's speaking; it gets really messy when she's angry.